Chaos' Assasins
by Unique the BOSS
Summary: Yea it overused but still give it a chance though.Ok so what if Nico Had a twin sister named Vivian and Bianca never here and in her place was Nico's twin sister Vivian and what if What if The camp and Olympians except a few betrayed them all What if i stop asking questions PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE first story PLEASE Pairings Nico/Hestia Apollo/OC *DISCONTINUD*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

I do NOT own PJATO or HOO

Shadow's Pov.

_I can't believe he's making us go back I mean he knows what they did to us UGHHH. _

My twin's voice rang in my head.**(A/N hey if you feel like I stole this from someone this wasn't my idea I got it from somewhere but can't remember where so sorry if this is your original idea)**

_Hey calm down how many times do I have to tell you not to yell in my head Ghost._

I told my twin Ghost. I heard him sigh and numb the connection.**( A/N still don't have a clue but I got this from someone.)**

_At least were not the only ones going now calm down I'm even getting a little mad_

I felt him calm down A LITTLE bit.

Our lives have been complete chaos( sorry chaos) since that one day.

_***Flashback***_

_Me and my twin brother Nico where walking around the underworld both devastated that neither one of us could summon Bianca anymore and all our friends are acting like we never existed ever since those two brothers of Ares named Jake and Ryan and they couldn't be more stupid if they tried. They are the most arrogant, selfish, pompous, dim-witted boys I have ever met. It was safe to say my brother felt the same. It started out with little things like pranking the Demeter cabin and blaming it on us. Then they started stealing from people and claiming that we did it. We didn't really care because we still had the gods, dad(who we got a throne on the Olympian council along with Hestia), and I had my boyfriend Ian a son of Apollo and Nico had his girlfriend Jessica a daughter of Hebe. But when I was walking to my secret place in the woods that only me, Nico, Ian, and Jessica knew about. _

_I was shocked to find my boyfriend making out with my brother's girlfriend and then it was clear to me._

_We weren't wanted here anymore._

_The only people who stayed loyal was: Grover, Thalia, Percy, Chiron, and Hestia and Apollo(for reasons I do not know)._

_So I told my brother Nico and we both agreed. We were never coming back here. __**NEVER**_

_*End of Flashback*_

And here we are going back to camp to save their sorry asses once again.

After 4500 years we are finally going back.

I wander who will destroy the planet first me or my brother. Well this should be interesting.

**Cliffy got ya thanxx for reading flames accepted ** **please review need your opinions.**

**Don't own P.J.A.T.O. series or H.O.O.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I need reviews. I need to know what to think. The more reviews the faster I try and upload. So sorry but this story is discontinued until further notice. PLEASE THIS ALL DEPENDS ON YOU! DON'T MAKE ME GET THALIA TO ZAP ALL OF YOU TO OBLIVION!


	3. I make a bet

Chapter 2

I make a bet with my brother

I do not own P.J.A.T.O. or H.O.O.

Shadow's POV

" So how about we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet Shadow?"

"Whoever gets mad and challenges them first has to 4,000 push-ups, 2,500 jumping jacks, and has to reveal themselves first when Chaos says to reveal ourselves."

" Hmmm….. Deal."

" Swear on chaos!"

" Fine I swear by Chaos to abide by your rules."

I smirked knowing he won't be able hold as long I can. GIRLS RULE!

Ghost POV

What have I gotten myself into I know I can't beat my sister in that bet she doesn't hold a grudge the size of the Chaos galaxy. Hers is the size of the Nominion galaxy. Ughhhhh! But wait does that galaxy still exists hmmm… I have to ask Chaos about that.

Chaos' POV

I am currently sitting on my throne laughing my ass off.

What has my son gotten in to? Why must he so idiotic? Him and my daughter are my pride and joy I don't deny it I love them both with all my heart. I wish I didn't have to send them back to that horrid excuse for a camp. I wish I could tell them now that they are my children and the children of that ungrateful son of a bitch Hades. No they do not know I have to wait and tell them and I can't until they get a dream message from my father. I don't even think that will be anytime soon I mean come on he has had 4,500 years to contact them. I really need to have a stern talk with my father. Now I know what you're thinking I thought you were creator of everything and all that humans bah well to correct that that would be my father I just manage things I created the Galaxies he created the Void and things like that and yes I still have contact with him I mean come on he is my father I mean come on now. It's my mother who I don't speak to that much but I still do just not as much as my father.

Now time to contact the gods. Oh goodie.

**On Olympus**

When I got to Olympus I came in the middle of a full on scale argument. ' What a nice family' I thought.

" Mother Rhea always liked you best!"

" Why, why Hades did you have to steal my beautiful Kore?"

" because she's hot you mad cereal woman!"

" WAR!"

"So baby sis have your hunters fallen' madly in love with me yet?"

"No they have not nor will they ever Apollo, AND I AM NOT YOUR 'BABY SIS' I AM OLDER!"

At that point I decided to interfered for I was getting bored.

" What a lovely family you are here" My voice dripping with sarcasm. But now I had all weapons pointed but with a flick of my hand all of them dropped to the floor with a thud.

There were a bunch of gasped and then Zeus gathered up his courage a little bit faster than the others and said "Who are you?"

I replied " I am everything." Then Athena being the goddess of wisdom replied " Your Chaos!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not uploading but I have school homework SATURDAY SCHOOL and I don't have the time that I use to and plus my computer is not working at home I have to get a new mouse and my brother has my laptop and I am uploading this threw my school computer during 4****th**** period. Sorry got to go REVIEWS PLEASE **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**This story is discontinued until further notice. As to why well, like I have said before it all depends on you guys I mean I need reviews and now I know how those other authors feel when they don't get any reviews. So I guess this is goodbye for now.**

**-Vivienne Daughter of Chaos and Cosmos**

**P.S. Vivienne is still my real name but I needed a mom and dad so the double Cs are cool enough.**

**Right?**


End file.
